What if-what the-
by iisukixxchan
Summary: Kagome is secretly a multi-billion heir her family owns a business called Higurashi enterprise, but Kagome wants nothing to do with it, she rather earn her money or better yet beg from the rich or ask for money, but on one boring day on the streets Kagome meets well-hehe you will just have to read and find out! (has all the Inu-tachi, Plus Sesshomaru & the band of 7 members)
1. Chapter 1

What if & What the-

I don't own Inuyasha or any of the Character's at all (I wish-a girl could dream huh?) anyways yeah yeah it goes to the right full owner who is awesome by the way .

(i am unsure about the pairing it might be a S/K pair or K/B pair not sure)

Chapter 1: Life

Plot: Kagome is secretly a multi-billion heir her family owns a business called Higurashi enterprise, but Kagome wants nothing to do with it, she rather earn her money or better yet _beg_ from the rich or ask for money, but on one boring day on the streets Kagome meets well-hehe you will just have to read and find out!

**Kagome's Pov.-**

After the business took off like a rocket, Kagome decided that she didn't want to be living in her parents' huge mansion so she moved out to a nice simple home _**with**_ simple things like 2 bed rooms and 2 Bathrooms, but it seemed for her all normal things _had_ come to an end. It was Monday morning, Kagome _really_ didn't _want_ to get up no, she wanted to stay _in_ bed and just sleep but then remembered that the people who _depend_ on her _needed_ her, no one new that Kagome was a billion heir, they all thought she was just like them, homeless sad and well…_extremely_ dirty.

With an irritated sigh Kagome gets up from her oh so comfortable king size bed, and gets up and walks to her bathroom suite, her parents _insisted_ that she should have the _best_ of the _best_, jetted tub, multi-use shower heads in her shower, and a double sink with automatic faucets, Kagome sighs for the second time in the last two minutes, she really _hated_ that her parents _made_ the construction people do this to her bathroom. She really liked her _old_ bathroom

The normal not so "I am so rich look at me, and my fancy bathroom- blah blah blah!" it made her sick thinking about it, and on top of that they said "if you have a bathroom like _this_ you _must_ have a closest to go with it!" so in the end the normal size closet became a huge walk in closet with many shelves and drawers and everything else, and then they had to go as far as re-doing her kitchen as well, you know standard normal kitchen to an over rich looking

She really didn't like to show off that she had a lot of money, she thinks its snobby, rude and plain stupid with a capital "S"

So now you know a little bit about my current life. Let me start from the beginning were it _all_ started. I was 16 my brother Sota was 12 in 8th grade, I was a sophomore in high school, we weren't exactly rich and we weren't exactly poor more like in the toward the middle, well okay I am not _exactly_ telling the truth either we were living off pay check to pay check, we were stable enough however, more like comfortable living that was until my parents discovered and made a new program for a web site, and from there is where it all began

The program, was to block and protect all computers, phones, tablets and everything else you can think of from hackers, and viruses and eventually the biggest company in the world, was having issues with hackers and viruses my parents offered to install it, and BAM! Money, money and more stupid money came, the company spread the word on how it is the best of the best and because of their reputation the word spread like wild fire and that is when they started to change, they went from nice kind hearted people who would try and help the poor as much as they could, to snob nose I don't care how you look at me and think of me and oh you poor unfortunate soul what a shame, it's a pity your still alive, attitude.

I graduated high school at the age of 18 and went straight to college, even though my parents _insisted_ that I would just take over the family business, I refused and said I wanted to have something to back me up you know just in case, I went to college to become a nurse and in the end, ended up the best doctor known to man, women and yes demon. Yes I am a Miko but in the 21st century being a Miko isn't going to get you far, well…unless you count being killed _**AND**_ Eaten by flesh eating demons…then yeah I guess it would get you somewhere but anyways like I was saying before,

even with college behind me as well as my family's money I would work long hours, help people like I was taught when I was younger, I still do that don't get me wrong, Sure I was the best of the best and I would only go to the hospital and do surgery's that would seem far to advance for anyone else so being able to say _**and**_ be homeless was quite easy, so in a way I was only a part time doctor that only came in on call… But I was really mad when my parents thought It was okay to just barge in MY house and re-do everything I dibbed normal.

And then said that "My house isn't fit for a rich person" Kagome scoffs at the thought. After I got done in the bathroom I go to my closet in my hall way and get my "homeless clothes" they are in a well-sealed plastic bag, it's not that I am concerned about getting stuff dirty, or the way it smells but last time I didn't do that and my parents had made an un-expected visit they started complaining that it stinks and it smells really bad in here and more blah blah blah

Sometimes I wish they would just leave me alone…and that I wasn't there daughter…or they didn't discover that program and then ask the most biggest company in the universe to ask it to be down loaded and work…sure it had it perks but still It was just plain annoying!

Anyways I walked back into my bathroom got out of my normal clothes and started getting dressed in my "homeless clothes" yeah there dirty but who cares, my clothes consist of baggy black ripped sweat pants (they _were_ gray) and a baggy gray shirt with rips all over and a tang top under it (someone gave me it) but before I put my shirt on I put my brown contacts in, (my eyes are blue) so no one will know that it is the rich and famous Higurashi daughter, I scoff hating that stupid title I started to rubbed it against my face, arms, neck and put my hair up in a really messy bun

I take a look in my appearance and grin but I know someone is going to recognize me, oh don't worry I came up with the best way to make sure _**no**_ one knew it was me, walking over to my drawer I pull out the enchanted charm, I grin I place it on and automatically my appearance changes, instead of having raven black hair

My hair turned a dirty blonde, and I became a little bit shorter then my normal 5'6 so now I am exactly 5'5, your probably wondering why I put the contacts in? It is because of the enchantment it can only change so much before it is overloads and does a hasty transformation back I made that mistake some years ago anyways now I look like a homeless blonde chick that stinks really bad.

I leave my house and go and meet my awesome yet stinky friends who I in fact adore.

Whatda-Think? Please review! will be updating soon (hopefully)


	2. Chapter 2-That-That Bastard!

Chapter 2- that that…bast-!

*a little bit from last chapter- I leave my house and go and meet my awesome yet stinky friends who I in fact adore.*

I walk down the main street in Tokyo and of course as you can guess people were looking at me, some with disgust and most with smiles It seemed I became quite famous, even though they all thought I was homeless, there was a rumor going around how a young blonde maiden who was homeless would risk her life to help and save others, even if they were complete strangers,

I remember that day it was an adrenalin rush, a small boy was playing with a ball and had accidently kicked it to hard and it went into the street, the boy of course chased after it and didn't see the cars coming his way, then the boy seemed to see the cars and froze scared for his life, without even thinking I ran into the street grabbed the young boy and forcibly turning to make a dash to the sidewalk but before I could make it the car side swiped me and I didn't want him to get hurt so I turned and ended up landing hard on my back, letting out a semi-loud "ow" ignoring the pain in my back I looked down and saw that he was scared and was shaking I asked him what his name was and if he was okay,

he looked up and I noticed right away that the little boy I just saved was a fox demon, he looked at me with big scared green eyes and said that his name was Shippo and said he was okay, he asked me if I was okay and I was just about to respond when that-that bastard hit his brakes earing a loud "screech" sound and then reversed it and ran _over_ my leg! I let out a very high pitch shriek at the sudden pain

The boy now known as Shippo flinched at the sudden high pitched sound, I had closed my eyes but before I did I noticed he flinched at the sound I felt bad but I couldn't help it, it hurt like a bitch, so I laid there in complete pain, I started focusing on my Miko powers towards my back first, because I think I might of broken something when I fell on the concrete, I wasn't sure, it was really quiet then I could hear an engine and then I could hear people screaming and yelling, I could hear glass being broken and people asking if I was okay, and that the "asshole/bastard" should be beaten to a pulp for his stupity, I couldn't answer I felt like I could talk,

Shippo told the stranger that was talking to me that I was having a hard time talking because of the pain, the person seemed to understand since I did _**just**_ got ran over, then I could hear the sirens and the police, and people yelling saying that he tried to kill me, the police trying to keep order asked what happened and I could hear them all yelling that I had saved the young boy in my arms then the asshole side swiped me and then hit his brakes and then reversing and running me over and then he tried to doing it again but everyone who saw it

Dropped everything and started hitting and smashing his car and pulling him out and beating him up until he couldn't move, and explained that hitting me once on accident was one thing but doing it _**again**_ on purpose was horrible and that they didn't care if they went to jail for assault,

When I woke up in the hospital, I noticed that I was in quite large room and that is when I noticed there was at least 50 people there waiting for me to wake up I stared shock at how many people were in the room, once one of the noticed I was awake he I think It was a he ran out of the room, my vision was still burry so I couldn't tell, doctors came rushing in and asking me if I was ok, the first things that popped out of my mouth was "what happened? And where is Shippo Is he ok?"

The moment I said his name he appeared and said "I'm here and I am okay" I gave a sigh of relief knowing he was okay, one of the many people explained to me what happened and I couldn't believe my ears, I close my eyes and open them and I could see many different faces, they all had worried expression, once of them came forward and informed me that they all had made sure the guy who did this to me paid for his actions and that he had no right to do that to a poor homeless girl who just saved a young boy from death

I could hear murmurs and then another stranger approached the doctors and says that he would gladly help pay for the cost, others seemed to agree and all 50 of the strangers (not counting Shippo) said they will all help, I was shocked I looked at the doctors and they all looked speechless one of them smiles warmly and says "well my word…In all the years I have been a nurse I have never met or seen so many people willing to help and pay for someone as injured as she is" she gives a slight pause before continuing and saying "you are all wonderful people" and then gives a bow and says "I will inform my supervisor, excuse me"

One of the other nurses turns towards me and says warmly "now that you are awake, could you please tell me your name?" I stare at her for a moment and think "shit…what the fuck am I supposed to tell her? That I am Kagome Higurashi? No…no I can't tell her that that would be bad…and then people will say and think that I am scamming them for money" I look at her and I say shyly…My name is Sapphire Kuro…" The nurse smiles and say "Sapphire Kuro you say?" I nod she smiles and says

"Miss Kuro how old are you?" I stare at her and glance towards the crowd of people I felt grateful for their help but I felt uneasy as well, she smiles and looks at the crowd of people and smiles warmly before saying I think it will be best if we let Miss Sapphire have some privacy, they all nod and smile and say their good byes and that they hope to see me again and if I need anything to let them know, I couldn't help but let the tears in my eyes fall and I say quietly "thank you everyone I-I am In all your debt" I wipe my eyes and I saw them all smile and one of them says "that they are happy to help and that they wouldn't be able to live with themselves if Shippo had passed away"

I nod as more tears fall, they all say their goodbyes for real this time and the nurse says that if they want to go home they can or if they wish to stay, to wait in the waiting room and then quickly says to me "it is standard information I have to ask" "ohh…" she seemed to notice that I wasn't use to people asking me questions, she smiles warmly and says softly "there is no need to rush or push yourself" I nod and say "…um I am 22" she nods again and continues to ask questions, I started feeling really tired and I started dozing off, it's not like I meant to it…she smiles again and says "ah well let me leave you be so you can rest, once you are ready I will come back" I give a small nod-ish motions and close my eyes and let sleep take over.


	3. Chapter 3: Gawd it's taking too long…

Chapter 3: Gawd it's taking too long…

Ello readers, I hope you are enjoying the story, it was more of a spur of the moment (saw/helped a homeless dude and BAM a story) xD now for the beginning of the story, it will most likely be in Kagome's POV (aka Sapphire Kuro) don't worry you will soon meet that random dude or dudes I was talking about soon (maybe in the next few chapters-not sure xD) –Heads up Foul language-

A little from last chapter- (in case you forgot) "I give a small nod-ish motions and close my eyes and let sleep take over."

I woke up with a headache from hell, I remember everything that happened of course, I look around and I see Shippo sleeping soundly next to me, I couldn't help but to smile, he was so adorable even if he looks like he hasn't bathed in a long time but cute none the less. I reach over and move some of his matted locks out of his eyes, I couldn't help but smile, he was just too cute! Out of nowhere I look down and see that my arms are clean...not like the clean I'm used to it my skin was sparking clean I frown, and wonder, how the hell did I get all "squeaky clean" then it hit me, my frown deepens they must of bathed me when I was sleeping…how rude…if I wanted a bath I would take a god damn bath! But noo…they had to just do it themselves without my permission! I grumble to myself completely irritated, Then I could hear talking In the hall way it was muffled and of course as you can imagine my curiosity got the better of me, I enhanced my Miko powers so I can hear better and what I hear makes me gasp

_(The words this thing is Kagome's thoughts plus the italic)_

**-In the hall way-**

"Why doesn't the little boy want to take a bath? I mean he's _so_ dirty and _needs_ a proper bath" whines one of the nurses, _(I frown at hearing that)_ the other nurse gives a sigh and says "Cloe, you _have_ to understand, the boy _is_ homeless and giving him a bath _now_ would be useless" now known as Cloe says "but Amber!...he's so _dirty_ and he _smells_ bad…if he was _**my**_ kid-"Now known as Amber she cuts her off saying "but he's _**not**_ Cloe, he's a young little boy that most likely doesn't have any family, and is homeless because of it" _(I look at Shippo with sad eyes and right then and there I promise myself that I will be his family for now on)_

-Short pause- then Amber continues and says "Listen Cloe, I can understand that him being dirty is not something you like but you _need_ to look at the bigger picture here, and understand _his_ point of view, if he was to take a bath now, sure he would be clean but the moment those two are back on the street they will just get dirty again, so all that work to get him "squeaky clean" would be a waste of time" Cloe sighs and snapped "what about the girl? She's clean so why not-"Amber cuts her off yet _**again**_ and snapped back at her and says "it was standard procedure, you _should_ know that! If we didn't clean her up any dirt that was on her body would cause an infection" then says in a more serious _**and**_ extremely mad ton, (_ah…so that's why I am so damn clean…that explains a lot)_

"Would you be able to live with yourself Cloe if she got a really _**bad**_ infection and then she would literally be _force_ to spend most likely the _**rest**_ of her life in the hospital because of the infection and then after all the time we find out that we couldn't help or cure it? _(I gasp in shock)_ And because of that infection she would most likely die _and_ the little boy she just saved would yet _**again**_ be all alone? _(Never, no way would I ever let that happen!) __**AND**_ for what Cloe? Cloe stammers "w-well I di-"No! Amber yells and says "For what she did wouldn't matter anymore? Would she be just "some person" who saved a little boy and then died because the nurses at this hospital don't give a flying Fuck about their patients huh Cloe?!" by the time Amber was done she was screaming. Everyone in the hospital had stopped to listen but then was shocked and speechless, it was so quiet that if someone was to drop a pin on the floor you could hear it. I had to get out of here,

I had too…no way am I staying here forever! People need me, I started focusing on my Miko powers to my back and my leg I wanted to get out of here as fast as I can, I would have to stay one more night maybe but still, I could feel my healing ability's working overtime, I was so glad, when I was younger my grandfather had _insisted_ that I should be train by the best of the best and became a true Miko, after a few moments my back was completely healed (which I was grateful for) and then started working on my injured leg, to say it wasn't painful would be the biggest understatement in the world, I had broken my leg in _several_ places I think the nurse said 6 places but I don't remember, I could feel my bones knitting back together,

And my muscles together as well, Gawd…this hurts so much but I couldn't stop now I had to make sure I got it all done I don't want to be here any longer then I have to, once I felt my Miko powers going back into my soul I knew it was all healed and done, I was so exhausted it took a lot of me, taking one last look at Shippo sleeping form I let sleep take over.

**~NEXT MORNING~ **

My nurse comes in to check on my leg and I was rudely wake up from a loud gasp and an OH MY GOD how…is that possible, my eyes flew open and I glare at the nurse, and think "talk about rude as hell! I was trying to sleep here!" She seemed to notice I was awake and apologizes for waking me up, I mentally scoff and think "yeah right, why don't you kiss my ass and go away "and then she asks "how is it that your leg is completely healed? You had 6 broken bones and your muscles in your leg were severely torn!" I stare at her and give her my completely clueless look, and I say "I-I don't know, I yawn and I say I just got woken up"

Without even a word she rushes out of my room and I wonder what is she up too? However before I could even think about it more several doctors come into the room, some I have seen before others…I have no idea who they were. My nurse explained to all the doctors that she was going to clean and change it but when she took off the bandage it was completely healed, they all look at me and I yawn and rub my eyes, one of the doctors asked if I had just woken up or have I been awake and is getting tired. The nurse (which I don't know her name she never told me since I never saw her before until just now) she said that I had just woken up.

I look at all of them and say shyly "c-can I leave now?" no one said a word, I look down and I say "I-I don't want to be taking up space…other patients may need this room" before anyone could reply (that's if they were going to -scoff-) Shippo woke up and was rubbing his eyes and looks at me and says "your awake! Yay! Does that mean we can leave now?" I was just about to reply when I hear a loud scoff and _he_ says "you're not going anywhere until we figure out _how_ you healed so quickly" my anger rose, I snap my head in _his_ direction, while I grinned my teeth and said

"Excuse me? Who in the fuck do you think you are?! Because Last time I checked, I am _**OVER**_ the age of 18 and if I so choose I can tell you to "Fuck off" I turn my head toward Shippo, missing the jerk of a doctor eyes go wide and mouth drop and I say softly to Shippo "sorry little one you don't need to hear that kind of language, just promise me not to repeat what I just said ok?" Shippo nods and says a quiet "okay momma" I beamed with pride that he thinks of me as his mother, I smile and say "come on, let's go" I start getting up and of course the rude doctor says "I can't let you go ma'am" I give him my best glare and say "first off don't call me ma'am and secondly my name is Sapphire, say it with me SAP-PH-IRE, and thirdly I already told you once and I will not repeat myself, now if you will excuse me get out of my room so I can get dressed got it?"

Even though they didn't vocal it they had to agree he was being a jerk, and she was a patient, teaming up they manage to push the jerk of a doctor out of the room and close the door, I give a small sigh and think "about time, god what the hell is his problem? I'll have to thank all the nurses who forced him out"

I look at Shippo and smile, and say "let's get out of this hell whole hm?" he nods in agreement I quickly got dressed and we left the room to go check out, on my way I see the nurses who helped before I hesitantly approached them and say "Thank you, for…um pushing that jerk out so I could get dressed"

I noticed that they seem not affected that I had called him a jerk and I couldn't help but smile and I hear "oh don't worry, you had every right to tell him off, he was being a jerk" I nod in agreement and say "well I gotta go thank you again bye"

They all say bye and get back to work, I checked out and left with Shippo and a smile on my face. Thanking kami that I could get out.


	4. Chapter 4: Job

Chapter 4: "Job"

**A little of the last chapter (in case you forgot xD) **They all say bye and get back to work, I checked out and left with Shippo and a smile on my face. Thanking kami that I could get out.

So it is a couple day later after the hospital thing.

Also I would like to point out that a few of the lines by or May not make you crack up laughing xD they are soo Miroku xD also I would like to apologize for the late update.-. I was at a standstill I am trying to figure out how I am going to get this story to continue I mean I love how it is going but I am having trouble thinking on how I am going to corporate other characters .-.

So normal day I leave my house to meet up with my…umm…unusual homeless friends, I had to tell Shippo who I really was, that I wasn't homeless, I was part of a family that is rich. I didn't want to lie to him. No I wanted him to know that if he needed me I can always help, including if he gets in trouble. he was of course shocked and speechless, I told him that I hate that I am so rich I rather help people then be buried in money, Shippo then asked who I really was, I gave a soft sigh and said "my name is Kagome Higurashi" Shippo eyes went wide and says "_**THE**_ Higurashi!?" I nod looking down, and I say "I honestly rather be homeless then be a part of the Higurashi family…" after a few moments of silence I asked him if he would keep it a secret and he said he would, I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, then I said "how about I get some adoption papers and adopt you as my son?"

Really?! Shippo says happily I smile and picks him up spinning him around and says "of course! Why wouldn't I?" so we went and I legally adopted Shippo as my son, his full name is now "Shippo Kuro/ Higurashi" I knew I would have to explain so I did and I said that I would rather not go public, they are kind hearted people and they said that "even if a gun was pointed at me, I would rather die than tell" I couldn't help but to smile,

I said "thank you & I would like to donate some money to help" they said they couldn't accept it I snort and say "it is a donation and it is the least I can do" after much convincing I finally was able to donate $100,000 I saw tears of joy, most of the employee's didn't get a check & some were on a thin line from having to live on the street, I smiled happily and said "if there is anything, anything at all please let me know" she nods and says "Thank you" we left to go meet up with Sango and Miroku

**-Normal POV… (I think)-**

As usual Sango and Miroku were at each other throats, well….more like Sango was suffocating Miroku because he touched her butt again Sapphire says "come on guys' break it up" Shippo pipes up and says "yeah!" and looks at Miroku who was recovered and was now rehearsing pickup lines and says "I hope you found some new Material"

Miroku grins "Girls, I'm now known as the "professor of love" and school is in session" he says while chuckling and still grinning like a moron, A _really_ rich looking girl walks by and scoffs at the comment, Shippo, Sango and Sapphire look at Miroku and start laughing, Sango looks at Sapphire and says "I hope it's not contagious" Sapphire nods in agreement and says "that would be a catastrophe if it was" they both start cracking up laughing. Miroku frowns and then says while placing his hand over his heart "I can't help that I am a raging epidemic of romance"

it seemed luck wasn't with him when it came to "romance" because another rich looking girl walked by and let out a "huff and a yeah right you wish" the girls stared at him it was silence for about 2 seconds before Sango and Sapphire fell to the ground laughing so hard, tears started falling, after the laughing fit Sapphire looks at them and says sarcastically "Come on hot stuff, let's get going we got stuff we have to do"

Miroku looks at Sapphire and says "That hurts, it breaks my heart" Sango raises a brow and says half-hearty "if words broke your heart…shouldn't you be dead by now?" Miroku frowns and Sapphire laughs, and says "ok ok, enough let's get started" they both nod and run off but before getting out of ear shot yelling meet you later at the mope (secret place they meet up)

Sapphire looks at Shippo and says "now as your mom, I ask you to be careful" Shippo grins and says "no worries momma I'll be careful" alright Sapphire says and continues "a quick hug?" they embrace for a few minutes before Shippo runs off into the crowd. As much I was worried I knew he would be okay.

**-Sapphires Pov- (aka Kagome)**

I head off toward a little shop called "Kuna" were this sweet old women named Kaede works/ owns this shop contains herbal herbs and other stuff, she was like a mother I always wanted, she wasn't rich or anything but still she always tried to help us as much as she could and I was grateful,

She knew of my secret, I had come into her shop looking for an enchantment charm, she asked why I wanted the charm and I told her I wanted to get away from all the "rich and glory" and be a normal teenage with normal things happen, she seemed to understand and ever since then we have been really close. I always went there to get my plastic cup and my signs I had made out of card board

I smile at the memory, I wasn't paying attention, and I ended up bumping into someone I fell hard to the ground and let out a loud "ow" and I quickly say "oh my god I am- "I look up to apologize and who I see makes my eyes go wide with shock and the apologize stop on my tongue, there standing in front of me was the most _gorgeous_ guy I have _ever_ seen, he frowns most likely because of I had bumped into him and well most likely my appearance as well, but I really don't care, none the less he hold out his hand and I take it hesitantly he helps me up and I get a good look at him

He had the most stunning blue eyes and long black hair that was braided, he was wearing a T-shirt and jeans with skater shoes, I look down in embarrassment and I stammer "I-I am sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention, I bow respectfully before I make a mad dash away, It's not like I felt I was threatened or anything but I had a job to do and I needed to get started, However I had completely missed him turning around and following me with his eyes with a smirk in place.

I ran to Kuna making sure I didn't bump or run into anyone else, I made it to Kuna Running straight into the shop huffing and puffing, Kaede blinks once then twice before saying "what have ye been doing? To be huffing like that" I jump and let out a "eep" I wasn't expecting her to be sitting there, I turn around moving toward her, I was still out of breath so it sounded like I was talking _really_ slow. "I…-huff- was…-huff- walking…-huff-and…-huff- I…-huff-..Ran…-huff- into…-huff- a guy…-huff-I…-huff-apologized...-huff-and…-huff-ran…-huff-here" I finish talking with a wheeze and a cough, Kaede nods and says "ye need some tea, I will be right back with ye tea, make ye self-conformable"

With that she walks into the back room to make some tea, I couldn't help but be thankful but I decided that I wasn't going to talk, afraid that if I do I will sound like I am talking all show again, and wheezing and coughing all over again not something I wanted. I thought I was safe in this shop well it seemed I was mistakenly wrong in oh so many ways, I look out the window and _who_ do I see? My eyes go wide and I whisper

"how in the hell?...he was looking around and I quickly duck behind the counter to hide when he looked in the window, however that is when Kaede comes back with the tea, looking at me questionably I whisper harshly

"shh…I think I have a stalker, he's outside the window" none the less Kaede hands me some tea, and says "ye be careful it is hot" I blow on it and take a sip, and right after that _he_ walks in, picking up her phone and saying "hello, yes, what are ye wanting to purchase" I look through the little window staring at him and thinking "omg omg omg omg omg what the hell? Is he stalking me or something?!" just then he looks at her questionably and she looks at him for a second before, pointing to the phone

He gave a small "ah" sound and then stood there looking around, I decided that sitting in the position I was in was killing my legs so I sat down drinking the tea, trying to not think of the "stalker" in my adoptive moms shop, after a few moments Kaede puts down her phone and looks at him and says "how may ye help? He blinks and says while rubbing the back of his neck

"Um…yea, I was wondering if you happen to see a young girl with blonde hair come in here or pass by, by chance?" My eyes went wide at his voice it was…I couldn't even describe it! But what he said made me blush bright red, I look up and I watched as Kaede give thoughtful look and says "hm…ye has seen a lot of young girls with blonde hair past by so ye cannot be sure which ye are referring to"

He seemed to notice that he should have been more…specific, on his description. There are a lot of girls with blonde hair, "oh right, uh let's see, she has blonde hair of course but she was wearing baggy pants and a baggy shirt, I think she might be homeless or just doesn't care about how she looks I am not sure"

I frown, and think "what nerve…that jerk!" I tug on her kimono, and she seemed to get what I was saying and says "where did ye last see this young maiden?" hmm he says then continues and says "I saw her head in this direction" I watch as Kaede nods and says "well if ye had to guess, she must of went that way" she says pointing in a random direction

Oh okay, he says and with that he walks out, following the old women's advice, once he was out I stood up and gave an angry yell and I say yelling "great…just great now I can't do my job because of some crazy guy following me!" I say huffing and puffing giving a sigh I look at Kaede, and say "I gotta go, and thanks for not telling him" I ran to the back and grab my stuff and leave in a rush to get to the spot I was supposed to be.

I ran all the way there and started setting up, I stood there with my cup and watched as rich people and say "spare change?" Most just ignored me, some spared me a glance and put a couple dollars or some coins, I did this for quite a few hours until it started getting dark, not bothering to count it I stuff it all in my pocket, grabbing all my stuff I dash away toward "Kuna" I walk in and walk straight to the back and then heading straight to the "mope"

Finally done. - I am soo sorry everyone! It took me forever.


	5. Chapter 5: Stalker Much?

Chapter 5: "Stalker Much?"  
_

Sorry my fellow readers I haven't been sleeping very well so I have been grumpy._. And lost interest in the story but I am back, well…unless I don't sleep again then maybe but I will try to update as much as possible! I hope this chapter is okay. - also other characters will be coming soon  
****************************************

**A little from the last chapter:** _not bothering to count it I stuff it all in my pocket, grabbing all my stuff I dash away toward "Kuna" I walk in and walk straight to the back and then heading straight to the "mope"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**A/N:(In case you wondering what happened to Miroku and Sango during this time)**

Miroku and Sango were a team, it was a normal every day (well _almost_) type of thing, he was do something pervy like touch her butt and Sango would shriek and say "someone _please_ help me…to get _away_ from this pervert! Then dramatically "sob" and say I don't have _any_ money! Please _someone_ help!Yes it was a scam and kind of selfish in a way but in a way it wasn't, I mean come on he _is_ a pervert and poor Sango had to go through this _a lot_, Most girls and some guys would envy her and give her some money, and say almost the same _exact_ thing "I hope this helps, I wouldn't want to be around someone like _him_ either"

Sango would put on a show and give them fake tears and say "omgs thank you so much! I-I am in your debt!" Then Miroku would say (if It was female) "what you need beautiful maiden is help from _the_ _Love monkey_" and of course as you can imagine the horror on their faces after hearing _that_, Sango then would recite "_The Love monkey_?" Then mumble more like the "perverted asshole" the women(s) of course would quickly say "good luck and I-uh have to go" and scramble away but before they could get away or far enough _away_ from the creepy perverted homeless dude, and hoping the poor girl can get a nice descent amount of money and get away from _that_!.

Miroku takes a deep breath and would yell "Ow, Baby!" _(and makes barking sounds- if you can't imagine it, just think of those tiny dogs that bark and bark over and over again)_ and then say "hoo hoo hoo!" while making sexual meowing sounds, that went on _all_ day, however when it was starting to get dark they grabbed what they had and started heading to the "mope" meeting Shippo on the way there.

**~Sapphire's Pov~**

I ran all the way to the "mope" it was an _**really**_ old building that was old and well as you can guess it was rotten but we go there all the time so we know the building, if anyone else tried to they would end up getting really hurt because there are holes in the floor if you're not careful, I walk in heading straight for the room we meet at and see that Sango, Miroku and my son, counting there doe for the day I couldn't help but smile,

The moment they see me they all just up completely forgetting the money and embrace me in a choking bear hug, Sango being the one who was squeezing the most I gasp as much air as my lungs would allow and say "…..Sango….can't…Breath…" Sango gasps letting go and saying "SORRY! Sapphire!" I couldn't be mad, how could I?

After that hug we walk over the makeshift table and then I say "alright I got something to tell you guys… and it isn't very pretty" we all sit and I take a deep breath and blurt "Ithinkihaveacrazyasssexystalker!" Sango was the first to snap out of the "huh?!" zone and says "Sapphire will you please _repeat_ the but much _slower_ this time?" I nod and say slower this time "I think I have a crazy ass sexy stalker!" Sango gasps and yells "NO FAIR!" Miroku, Shippo and I look at Sango strangely and Sango stutters "I mean, uh…what do you mean you have a stalker?" I sigh and say "I um…accidently ran into him…I wasn't paying attention" Shippo snickers and says "that's Sapphire for you, not paying attention" he finishes while giggling, I frown and Miroku and Sango both nod their heads in agreement.

I scoff and say "well it's not my fault I was thinking how I met Kaede, and how wonderful she has been to us" they all nod in agreement, and then out of nowhere Sango leans and stares at me and says "well? Come on and spill! I want to hear all about it!" I give a soft sigh and I explain how I _think_ no wait, that I _**know**_ for a fact that I _have_ a stalker. When I got done telling them the story I looked at my best friend, what I see makes me giggle, she was just sitting, her eyes were wide a saucers her mouth open and the look of speechless plastered on her face, I look at Miroku and then at my son and they had the same expression.

It was silence for a while, then Sango says "well…what are you going to do about it?" I look at my best friend and sigh and say while shrugging "well…I don't know maybe it will be best I take a break for a while and lay low?" however what Miroku says makes me want to smack him…hard "why should you lay low Sapphire? I mean he seems rather _interested_ in you, maybe you _should_ pursuit him not _avoid_ him" He says grinning.

Before I could even dare to utter a word Sango Smacks him and says "you pervert! That guy is stalking her! He followed her to Kuna, _**our**_ safe heaven, yes it is a shop but what happens if he figures out that Kaede was knows Sapphire? Huh? Then what do you want him stalking you too or all of us?! By the time she was finish Sango was screaming, and huffing.

Shippo was extremely quiet I look over and he was just staring with wide eyes, out of know were an idea pops, I look at my friends who were still bitching at each other and I say, "May-"but my words were lost because Sango was screaming at Miroku I give an irritated sigh and take a deep breath and I stood up and I screamed at the top of my lungs "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" they both stopped and looked at me, I had only yelled like that once and they knew right away that I was angry.

I look at both of them and take a deep breath before saying "now that I have your attention, Sango I think it is best if you watch Shippo, I know he has been staying with me but since I have a stalker I do not want Shippo in any danger, because we do not _know_ if he is dangerous or not" I smile at my best friend and I continue "I think it is best if he stays with you, I trust you"

Sango nods and says "I am honored I know how much you adore Shippo I will make sure that he is safe" and then holds up her fist and continues "if anyone is stupid enough to mess with me, they better hope they are ready to be dead!" I glance at Miroku and I see that he is frowning, "it's nothing personal Miroku but I treat Shippo like a son and really in all honestly don't want him picking up your… uh…perverted ways, that's the last thing I would want him doing" he still frowns but nods none the less.

Giving a soft sigh I motion Shippo over and I say "I know you want to stay with me but being with Sango is a good idea for now, I don't want you to get hurt, and I know you can take care of yourself but for me?" I watch as he nods and says "okay, I don't mind staying with Sango for a while" I smile and hug him and I look out the cracked window then look at all of them and I say "it's not that dark out, I think it is best if I go now, in case my stalker is out, I don't want him trying to come in here…that will be bad"

We all nod in agreement and with that I say good bye and say "I will be back soon!"

I walk out of the old building and cut across and I go into an ally way, no one ever came down this alley so I was pretty safe, I sit down on the old worn out chair, I look left and right just to make sure, giving a sigh of relief I pull out bottled water and a rag from the plastic bag I had hidden and start wiping my arms down, cleaning them then I start on the rest, my face hands etc etc. once I got that done I quickly change into normal clothes and take my hair down flipping it a couple times before, I look again, being paranoid, but this time I use my Miko powers when I still didn't sense anyone I take my contacts out putting them in the contact container and taking the charm off.

I bend down grabbing my phone and turning it on, and I give an irritated sigh my parents had called a million times, and left at least 50 or so text messages, deciding that I will read it when I get home I pack up my stuff and walk out the alley way, but as I was walking home I felt my pocket vibrate, I pull it out and look at the screen and it read "Queen Bitch" I mumble a "what the hell does my mom want now?"

I answer my phone with irritation and I snap a loud "what" I hear a loud scoff and she snaps back saying "don't you use that tone with me young lady, I happen to be your mother!" I snap back and say "well excuse me! _Mother_, unlike _you_ I have been in surgery _all_ night _and_ day for the last 48 hours _**saving**_ lives, while _**you**_ been at _**your**_ house sleeping, and excuse me! I just got off work, So whatever the Fuck _**you**_ have to say, it can wait! Good bye!" I hang up the phone, and automatically put it on silent,

Not wanting to deal or talk with her again. I know I shouldn't have lied but she was really starting to piss me off, for heaven sakes I am a grown women! And she needs to butt out. I knew my mom is going to all mad and have her driver, drive to my house, I had a choice either I walk really slow and _make_ her wait or I take a cab and have be there _before_ she is and then get it over with it, I sigh and wave a cab.

The cab pulls up and I get in and tell the driver were I want to go, I look out the window watching the building pass I look out the front and the driver gives a small smile and says "my miss, I don't want to sound rude or anything but you look like you have been through hell" I couldn't help _but_ to laugh, and I smile warmly and say "yeah you know long day at work" he raises an eye brow and says "yea?" I nod and I say "yeah I haven't slept for over 48 hours" I look at him through the mirror and I had to muffle a laugh, his face was simply priceless.

He recovers and says "well that explains a lot" and gives a nod and a chuckle and continues "Were do you work that doesn't let you sleep for over 48 hours?" I smile again and say "I work at the Saint Al's Hospital I am a doctor, and I am exhausted beyond belief" I look at him again and I see his smile widen and he says "well miss you are a wonderful person" I started blushing and was about to say something when he continues "for giving up sleep in order to save as many lives as you can, speaking of that how many did you save?"

**A/N:(Now this information she is telling the cab driver is from a few or so days ago)**

I smile softly and say "I saved 5 adults, 4 children and 1 infant, they were either hurt extremely bad or needed surgery ASAP the infant however was the hardest one to do, since he was just born, but I saved him from suffocating from his own umbilical and visit him often in the nursery to make sure he is okay"

I look at him again and he gives a soft smile and says "you are my hero, not many can do that, oh and we are here" he says frowning I noticed he didn't like that we were at my stop but he gives a sigh and I grab some cash and say "how much do I owe you?" he gives me a devilish grin and says "to me personally? Nothing at all, but to the business $20" I hand him the cash and say "it was nice talking to you and thank you, you are quite charming" he smiles again and says "bye" I wave and walk into my house…

What I walk into makes me want to go outside and chance the nice cab driver and ask him to take me anywhere but here.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AND!- Cliff hanger xDD Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6-I-IM WHAT!

Chapter 6: IM-IM WHAT?!

Sorry everyone for not updating I shorta kinda forgot about this story - Thanks to my sis she reminded me xD

**A little from last chapter:** _What I walk into makes me want to go outside and chase the nice cab driver and ask him to take me anywhere __**but**__ here._

I had a feeling, not just _any_ feeling a really _**bad**_ feeling and I knew it! I walk into my home and _who_ do I see? My bitch of a _mother_ standing there tapping her foot like I am some _child_, who is in trouble, I glare at her but I don't say anything, and what do you know the first thing that pops out of her oversize bitch of a mouth is? "Your late young lady! How dare _you_ make _me_ stand here and _wait_ while you take _your_ sweet as time getting here!"

I continue to glare at her, not even _bothering_ to answer her, but deciding to walk away from my front door and walk as far _around_ her as I could, I didn't even have to look at her to know that she was getting angrier by the second, I walk into my kitchen automatically going for the coffee, but quickly decide that coffee wouldn't help the massive headache forming, I give an irritated sigh, without looking at her and say "what do _you_ want now, if it's _soo_ important then spit it out already otherwise I _am_ going to bed" I hear a "gasp" I look at her and she was glaring dagger at me and spits out "For your information! I am here to tell you, that your father and I are combining our business with another and-"I cut her off saying "and _your_ point is? _You_ came all the way over _here_ to tell _me_ that you're getting _more_ money?! How rude, and I would _love_ to point out that I really _don't_ care about how much money _you're_ getting"

It was silence for a few seconds _(thank god I think)_ and then she says "For your Information you stupid brat! Like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me! We are combining our businesses and you young lady are being engaged to the oldest of his sons to make it official do I make myself clear?" I look at her with pure shock, I was stunned speechless, I couldn't say anything. I watch her stare at me with hate and anger, it was a tense silence, and I hear a loud Huff breaking me out of my shocked state

With that she starts walking away but before she gets out the door she says "I expect you to meet us _at_ the Kuna Diablo, and make sure _you_ dress appropriate, and don't you _dare_ embarrass me or else" I was just about to ask when this stupid meeting, that would ruin my life _if_ it was to go through, I think with an evil smirk. Just then I hear her say "Oh and by the way…It is tomorrow at 7pm, don't be late"

And with that she leaves, closing the door on the way I walk over still in shock locking the door, and I walk to my living room and stood there with my mouth open and my eyes wide I couldn't believe it and with that I faint from shock.


	7. Chapter 7: Kill meKill me now

Chapter 7: Kill me…Kill me now…

**A little from last chapter**-_ And with that she leaves, closing the door on the way I walk over still in shock locking the door, and I walk to my living room and stood there with my mouth open and my eyes wide I couldn't believe it and with that I faint from shock.  
_(It might get annoying but it helps me so I don't forget -)

_Also be aware of language!_ & this chapter is going to be sooooooooo long xD Now this chapter may put some of you in tears, (just a heads up)

-ALSO I would like to say I am sooooo sorry! Work has been a pain in my…err- Never mind anyways I hope to get more than one chapter done if not well…I am sorry in advance._. -  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**-Kagome's POV-  
**_I woke up with a killer headache I groan, and think what the fuck happened? I notice I was in the living room and I give another groan, when the memories come flooding back, oh…right I remember I fainted I look at the clock not really reading I what I saw, then look again and scream "SHIT! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" I get off the floor and instead of rushing to my room like I was planning to I ended up doing a face-plant because I gotten up way to fast I mumble "that was stupid…"

So I decided that I am just going to lay here for a couple minutes otherwise I will do it again…not something I really want to do…and besides I think while rubbing my nose that _really_ fucking hurt. I sigh while lying there my head was still spinning after a few moment it stops and I got into a crawling position and started towards my room so slow it reminded me of a snail

Out of now were I hear my cell ringing, huh? I think who could be calling me, I swear if it is that _bitch_…I am so _not_ going! I get up and run to my phone and give a small sigh of relief when I see it is not _her_, but instead the hospital, I frown slightly and answer it

"Hello?" I say

"_**Is this Kagome Higurashi?" the women says**_

"Yes, is something wrong?" I ask

"_**Oh good, I have been trying to reach you! I am sorry for calling so late but we need you here ASAP, a little girl got hit by a car and her arms and both legs are broken as well as her spine…and-"the women says,**_

I could hear her not trying to sob, I slightly panic at the news, and interrupt her "I will be there in 20 minutes tops, see you soon" I hang up running to the shower, then getting my clothes that I can wear at the hospital and running to the hospital, it wasn't a long way only a block or 2 or whatever

Running I almost ran into the people on the side walk, I kept yelling "OUT OF MY WAY! THERES A LITTLE GIRL WHO NEEDS ME!" people who were walking slow turn to glare but they see what I was wearing and quickly move out of the way, as I pass people I yell "THANK YOU!"

I make it to the hospital huffing and puffing, I stop bending down trying to catch my breath, after a few moments I get it back and I see the head nurse running towards me and she says "Oh! Good you're here, hurry she's not looking so good…I nod and we make it to the elevator and going to the 12th floor were the operating room is, while on the elevator I read over her chart seeing what I am going to be dealing with..

_Name: Angie West_

_Age: 8_

_Sex: Female_

_Allergies: Amoxicillin_

_Height: 4'8_

_Weight: 75 pounds_

_Reason: Hit by car-(over-intoxicated male driver)_

_-Injuries-two broken arms and Legs and Cracked spine and a concussion, and is in a coma_

I stare at the chart in shock and almost dropped it, that poor little girl…oh the guy is going to PAY for what he did I think while crushing the chart in my hands, I hear a ding and I rush to the room she was in, I see her parents in the corner crying, I walk in and walk over to the parents and I say softly "hello Mr. and Mrs. West, I am Angie's Doctor" They both look up at me with tear filled eyes I _almost_ cried myself but I kept reminding myself that I _need_ to be strong for _them_, when they are hurt" I watched both their eyes go wide

I start to wonder why, but then I hear the Mrs. West say "oh thank goodness! You are here, we-we didn't want anyone else, we requested the best of the best to help our little girl" she says while looking at her daughter, I nod and say softly "I will make sure she is all fixed up, I can promise you that, I won't rest until I fix her all up" I watch as they both nod it was silent for a few minutes Then I say in a more serious tone "now she will need surgery ASAP, if we don't do it now she won't be able to walk, and It must be done"

I page my co-workers to set up surgery, within a few minutes they were pulling the bars up and rolling her to surgery, the mother looked scared I reassured her by saying "Don't worry, I am the best of the best" I hear my pager go off saying they were ready, looking at them one last time before I head to save this little girls life.

Walking in I scrub in, getting/putting all the Right clothes on and start opening her up, "scalpel" making first cut, lets save this little girls life-

_**~Time Skip~**_ (A/N: De_cided that I am __**not**__ going to put the surgery in, for what I wanted to do it might be __**too**__ graphic_)

_**~Now~  
**_It was exactly an hour later when I finished putting the last stitches in, not once during did she _ever_ crash, or _almost_ die, I was being congratulated people saying I was a "miracle worker" I couldn't help but to smile, I felt shorta guilty, during the whole thing I summoned my Miko powers to stable and help her heal within, but I think mentally shaking my head, it doesn't matter how I saved her, it only matters that I saved her and now she will be able to walk and do what any little girl does and be able to live and be a grown adult and live happily ever after

That's when my pride of joy was suddenly crashing all around me when I looked at the clock, without thinking I yell "SHIT! IM SO LATE!" I run to where Mr. and Mrs. West is and I tell them that all she is required to do is get lots of rest and to go through physical therapy and she will be back to old self

They thank me and I really didn't _want_ to be rude but I kindly excuse myself, they understood I _am_ a doctor and have other patients to help as well, rushing away I go to the locker room changing and head off towards home so I could pick out what to wear.

Getting home I take the fastest shower known to man or in this case a _very_ late women and I pick out a nice simple yet elegant black strapless dress, grabbing some heels, and my purse I call a cab and the cab driver to take me to Kuna Diablo, it was only a few minutes, paying the driver I walk in, I tell them I who I was and she leads to a table full of people I admittedly recognize my _bitch_ of a mother and my father sitting there talking to-

I frown slightly because I have no idea who in the hell the two-oh wait _three_ males are sitting at the table with my parents, the waiter clears her throat and everyone stopped talking and my mother (of course) was the first to say something "Oh dear! There _you_ are, we were starting to _worry_ that _you_ wouldn't show up" why that…I think, what she really said was _"why you stupid little bitch, how dare you I made it very clear that you weren't to be late!" _

I plaster a fake smile on and ignoring her and turning toward the "guest" and say "I sincerely apologize I am late, I say bowing respectfully, I watch as the tall man with silver hair in a ponytail stands up smiling kindly and says "It quite alright, but please tell us why you are late?" I couldn't help but smile softly, and think "aww…he's so sweet"… I nod and he motions me to sit down and I say

"I am a doctor, I had gotten an emergency call from the hospital, that a young girl was hurt" I pause for a second then continue my voice cracking in the process "she was hit by an over-intoxicated driver, both arms and legs and her spine was fractured and she had a concussion and was put into a coma in the process" I look at the still un- identified man, I watched his eyes go wide, glancing at the other two and see the same result, Then I hear a snobbish snort from that _bitch._

Then I turn toward my _mother_ and say overly sweetly "In all honestly, I really do not _care_ for this meeting, however I continue but not with bitterness but with pure kindness I look at the un-identified man "I am sorry for being late, but saving _that_ little girl's _life_ means _more_ to _me_ then combining companies together" I hear a gasp and I watch as she glares at me, I mentally scoff and think "Bitch _Please_, Get a life"

I look down at my hands, thinking that once this nightmare is over I will go back to check up on her, and-I was brought out of my thoughts when he says "let me formally introduce myself, I am Inu no Taisho, but you may call me Toga, I nod and say "Higurashi Kagome" nodding then I watch him motion to his right and say "this is Sesshomaru my oldest son and heir to my company, and Next to him is Inuyasha, my other son next in line"

I look at the Sesshomaru "it's a pleasure to meet you" I say I watch him shift his glaze over to me and give a "hn" then says "it's a pleasure" I mentally roll my eyes and think "jack ass" looking at Inuyasha I say "It is also a pleasure to meet you as well" he gives a "feh" sound, I _almost_ rose an eye brow at that but when he actually looks at me I watch his eyes go wide and he stammers "I-it's a pleasure" I blink and blink again but before I could stop myself

I started giggling, that caused his face to go bright red with embarrassment, looking away trying to hide it, I look at Toga he was raising a brow and I blush at the sudden attention.

_**-Sesshomaru's Pov-  
**_Mentally sighing I didn't _want_ to be here no I wanted to be at home doing something _else_, if I had the choice I would rather be _masturbating_ than sit here and _listen_ to the pitiful Onna go on _and_ on about money and _how_ it would _"benefit" _the company, I was just _about_ to excuse myself when I hear someone clearing their throat, and then I hear her say

"Oh dear! There _you_ are, we were starting to _worry_ that _you_ wouldn't show up" I side glance at father he seemed to notice the hidden message as well, curiously I side glance towards the new member and I was taken back at the women standing there, though I would _never_ admit it out loud she is quite beautiful and-I was pulled out of my musing when I hear father ask her why she was late

I curiously listen to her saying she was a doctor, Impressive I think, and that she got an emergency call saying a little girl got hurt by a drunk driver, that made me think of Rin I mentally frown, I hear her tell exactly what happened her voice cracking I think mentally "I don't blame her" when she said how many bones were fractured, both legs, arms and spine, concussion, and was in a coma, I couldn't help it but my eyes went wide, Then I hear a snobbish snort from that _bitch_.

I growl very low not loud enough for the humans to hear but I know father heard me speaking strictly in Inu "Son there is nothing we can do for now, stay calm" I mentally growl and say back "fine, but if that wrench doesn't learn some respect this Sesshomaru will force it" I hear "Deal" from father, I was going to say more but

What I hear makes me freeze in spot I was _beyond_ speechless I could hear the _bitterness_, I was most surprised because Kagome doesn't seem like the type of person to have a thing called _bitterness_ in her body or soul "In all honestly, I really do not _care_ for this meeting" I hear a small pause and then I hear but not with bitterness but with pure kindness towards father "However I am sorry for being late, but saving _that_ little girl's _life_ means _more_ to _me_ then combining companies together" I noticed how she empathies the words "that" "life" "more" and "me" meaning I noted that she didn't care what _she_ thought, I was just about comment but then of course..

I hear the pitiful Onna (Kags mom) make a "gasp" and mentally snort, trying to ignore, (hint try) I hear father introduce me and Inuyasha, I mentally think "I will make it seem that I am _not_ interested but I am _indeed_ interested" I give her a "hn" sound and slightly slide glances I say "it's a pleasure" I could tell by the shift in her eyes that she didn't like that. Then I was about to tune out father introduce Inuyasha I hear most used and annoying I may add "feh" sound

I watch her _almost_ raise an eye-brow at the word but then when Inuyasha actually looked at her I watched as his eyes went wide and he's starts stammering like a fool "I-it's a pleasure" I watch her and she just sat there and blinked and blinked again and then she started laughing, for some un-known reason I felt a pang of _jealously_ that _he_ was able to make _her_ laugh, glancing back over at Inuyasha I see his face is bright red from embarrassment

Looking back over at _Kagome _she blushed I wonder why glancing over at father and he was sitting there with a raised brow staring at her "ah" I think.

(A/N: wow way to many "side glances" and "glances" - sorry about that, the reason I did that is because Sesshomaru doesn't want anyone to know that he was rather interested in Kagome but trying to make it like he isn't, so I guess it would be like his "observing ego" xDD)

_**-Toga's Pov-  
**_Such a sweet and caring women, she would be perfect for Sesshomaru, her parents especially her mother...however…that could cause a problem…She's snobby…I am glad I got the pleasure to meet Kagome I think with a mental sigh.

_**-Inuyasha's Pov-  
**_"GOD CAN'T THAT STUPID WRENCH SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SWEAR MY EARS ARE GOING TO FALL OFF! I think angry, and I can't believe I just did that! God...That so EMBARRESSING but it was _so_ worth it! And damn she's _hot_! Though…she short of reminds me of Kikyo...no…Kikyo has brown eyes and is like a stone, and was always cold to touch...not…Blue gray eyes like Kagome does…from what I can tell she's feisty and is spirited and is caring and everything a guy could want "sigh" _Ka-go-me_ he thinks dreamily.

_**-Short Time Skip-**_

_**-Normal pov-  
**_The evening went on, eating chattering (except Sesshomaru of course) Kagome and Inuyasha bonded quite fast, much to Sesshomaru's demise they started talking about everything and anything ignoring everyone well more like Kagome's bitch of a mother, Toga liked Mr. Higurashi in his opinion he would be better off without her, Inuyasha tells Kagome what he mostly does which _was_ sitting around home sleeping and getting fat then decided that he needed to grow up and got a job well more like became a Sensei, and how he opened a defense place, teaching young kids and adults how to defend themselves against evil people

To say Kagome wasn't impressed would be an understatement, every so often everyone could hear "ooo" and "ahhs" as he explained what he does, it is his pride and joy, and then Kagome suddenly says making everyone jump since a silence had fallen over the table "Can you teach me? I mean you know cause last time I was out shopping this creepy dude kept following me"

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru lightly growled hearing that some guy was following her, Toga knowingly gives a small smile and Looks at Kagome wide eyes that were filled with excitement, Kagome was waiting patiently for an answer and slightly fidgeting from the sudden awkward silence, then of course what do you know _she_ just had to ruin it,

"Oh course not! If that happens again bring a body guard with you, they are way more useful than _some_ classes you have to learn" Sesshomaru was just about to say something but was interrupted by who? Kagome, standing up Kagome yells "UH! That is it! They all watch as she takes a deep breath and turns towards Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha bowing respectfully before saying calmly "I apologize in advance" the three were confused on what she meant but wasn't disappointed on what she meant

Kagome turns towards her "mother" and says in a very pissed off voice scaring Inuyasha making his ears go flat, and Toga and Sesshomaru eyes go wide in shock and catching everyone's attention in the restaurant making them all gasp as well "You worthless piece of shit of a _mother _how dare you! I have dealt and live with all your stupid shit…for so long…but you know what…Taking a two seconds breath before yelling and slamming her fists on the table

(Making Inuyasha jump as well as everyone else) I AM A GROWN WOMEN! GET USE TO IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HATE YOU, YOU HEAR ME!? I FUCKING HATE YOU! GET YOUR OWN LIFE! IF YOU CAN'T COMPREHEND THAT I PUTTING A RESTRIANING ORDER ON YOU GET THAT? Then says in a calm yet very deadly voice "if you _ever_ come near me I swear to _Kami_ I will _not_ hesitate to beat the living shit out of _you_, and whom-ever you bring with you.

Inuyasha says quietly "father?" hm? Says toga "remind me to never piss her off…she's fucking scary as hell when she's mad" Toga inwardly chuckles and says "I will, I promise"

It was stunned silence, the moment Kagome turned Kagome noticed that they all flinched like they were waiting or expecting to be yelled at, it was extremely sad but Kagome gave a small sigh and says while bowing and says blushing "sorry…all of you had to hear that…I guess after so many years of _not_ saying anything it just over flowed and I couldn't take it anymore, what I said is true for all you parents out there, please remember this day and remember what you heard, and ask yourself would _you_ be willing to force _your_ own child to forcibly _marriage_ a _complete_ stranger because your _too_ stupid and greedy to see what would happen?

I know it may have sounded a bit childish, yes I will admit that but I still do not agree with being forced to do something that you do not want to do, today I saved a little girls life, she was hit by an over-intoxicated guy, I personally rather be at the hospital seeing how she is then be sitting here with a _mother_ don't care about _anyone_ but _herself_, I deeply apologize.

Turning back around before Kagome could say anything, Toga speaks up and says looking straight at Mrs. Higurashi "I decline your offer, your attitude towards your daughter is unacceptable and I will _not_ tolerate it, however" he noticed Mrs. Higurashi eyes slightly lightened when he said "however"

He says looking at Kagome "if you wish to come visit me and my family _you_ and _your _father are welcome to come visit" the slight light in Mrs. Higurashi eyes dimmed and were angry and dull, Kagome ignored her of course and couldn't help but grace him with a true smile, stunning Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and says happily

"I would be honored to come visit Toga-Sama! from what Inuyasha told me you have the beautiful gardens, and I would love to come and see for myself that and of course to say hello and then says and maybe glancing over at Sesshomaru and talk to Sesshomaru a bit, hearing his name Sesshomaru looks over and noticed the smirk and then Kagome winks and says "maybe I can break that ice of yours hm? Toga was having a hard time trying to keep his laughter in check so instead stuffs a _very_ large amount of bread in his mouth to contain the laughter, "oh I adore her! She's got spirit and- he couldn't think of anything else to describe Kagome" he thinks with an amused struggled laugh.

Sesshomaru glares and says deadly "is that a challenge Ka-go-me?" Kagome leans forward and says grinning "you bet it is fluffy Butt "it _wanted_ him to marry, at the very same moment Inuyasha happened to be taking a drink of water and ended up spitting out everywhere and busted up laughing and says in between laughs "F-Fluffy **(laughs)** B-Butt?! **(Laughs)** Oh **(laughs)** that's **(laughs)** the **(laughs)** best **(laughs)** one **(laugh)** yet!"

Sesshomaru shoots Inuyasha a glare but because Inuyasha was laughing so hard he missed the deadly glare because his eyes were closed and tears were falling, Sesshomaru inwardly groans, looking back at Kagome, he watches her grin with pride and then she says "well as much as I would _love_ to stay here…I have to go and check on Angie, I want to make sure she's okay and is being taken care of"

Looking at Toga and says "I hope to see you and your sons soon, have a nice evening, excuse me" with that Kagome walks out the door but before she makes it out she can hear the bitch say "Please reconsider…I'll do anything…" Kagome snorts and says "pft yeah right, the moment she does something other than herself hell would freeze over" unknowing to her Toga heard her and said "I will not repeat myself, good day" and get up to leave, Kagome waits for a taxi, humming happily just as a taxi pulls up the Taisho family got into the limo not and before Kagome gets in Kagome screams happily "I AM FREEEEEEEEEEEEE! YAY ME!" And does her happy dance before getting in the taxi asking to be taken to the hospital.

Unknown to Kagome of course the Taisho family heard her cheer and saw her, they are quite sure her dancing was her "happy dance" with a chuckle they head home.

Omgs this was a long chapter - 7 whole pages on word I think this is my longest chapter yet!  
Please review


	8. Chapter 8: FREEDOM IN A BOX!

Chapter 8: FREEDOM IN A BOX!

**(A little from last chapter)-** _Unknown to Kagome of course the Taisho family heard her cheer and saw her, they are quite sure her dancing was her "happy dance" with a chuckle they head home_.

So…the title is strange I know xD like I said in the first chapter: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! Goes to the rightful owner. Fair warning language Sorry for not updating works been a real…yeah._.

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_

_**-Kagome's pov-**_

I am so happy I wanted to scream! I am free! Not just free but really _free_, free from _that_ bitch! After all the shit I put up with I _finally_ gotten a break, my sudden happiness suddenly took a turn sour and I realized that I haven't seen Shippo or any of my homeless friends in a while "SHIT" I yell, I look at the time it was far too late now but I told myself in the morning…that right…I'll go in the morning.

**-TIME SKIP (morning)-**

Getting ready in my usual clothes and my master of disguise, I head toward Kuna knowing they will be there I couldn't help but let a smile grace my face, I was happy I couldn't help it, walking in I see them lounging around waiting, the moment however Shippo sees me while running toward me I hear a "SAPPHIRE! YOU'RE HERE, YOUR HERE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

I laughed, and catches my little fox hugging him tightly to my chest and whisper "I miss you too, were you good?" Shippo nods and I see my friends and then it dawned on me how was I supposed to explain for being gone for so long? Usually I am going on a day but…however this time I was gone a few days at the most Sango and Miroku were looking at me questionably, I sigh and say

"…You might want to sit down...you may fall from shock…"They both stare but sit down non-the less. Taking a deep breath I say "It is time for me to come clean, I look at both of them they had confused expressions on their faces, sighing again I say while taking off the enchantment charm, showing who I really was I look at them, their eyes wide and both their mouths are dropped in shock

"My name is Kagome Higurashi" I pause looking down, and continuing "I didn't want to say or tell anyone it was me, I hate the fact I am rich, or now I could say born into a rich family, the reason I was gone for so long it is because my bitch of a mother tried to forcibly _make_ me marry a complete stranger

I am not proud that I am part of the Higurashi family, and I am sorry I lied to you both for so long…I-I… just couldn't take it any longer," I felt tears forming and flowing down my cheeks, I felt horrible that I had lied for so long and it hurt me that I had lied.

It was quiet for a long time and I thought they left since I wasn't looking up I felt too ashamed to look up, then it would seem out of no-where I hear Sango say "so? Who was the guy? Was he hot? Is he snobby like everyone else or is he sweet and not perverted? She finishes cutting a glare at Miroku, he half grins half pouts. I look up in shock and say (completely ignoring Sango's question) "Wait…you're not mad at me?"

I watch Sango grins and says "nope! Now spill, who was it?! I am dying to know!" I wipe the tear stains away and sit down and say hesitantly "well…where do I start?" Sango sighs and says "from the beginning of course! Like how you met him and while you're at pleaseeeeeeeee answer my previous questions!"

Nodding I tell them how I was really late and I hear them both snort, and that my 'mother' was being a real bitch to me in front of guy I was supposed to marry, and his father declined and so now I am free." I end my story with a grin, then say "oh…yeah um let's see…his name is…"I pause and happen to look over my shoulder to see if Shippo was still in the store and out of know where I see HIM! And yell 'AH!' and I got up so fast I nearly fell I ran behind the counter huffing and puffing and mentally screaming "WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE!?"

Annnd Cliff hanger xD

Don't hate me too much xD


End file.
